


The Stories We Tell Ourselves

by Fireman1246



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 1300, Adventure, Attempted Rape, Bisexuality, Brutality, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hurt, Journey, Kingdoms, Loss, Love, M/M, Murder, OC, OC main character, Rescue, Sex, Swords, Thievery, Torture, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, things change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireman1246/pseuds/Fireman1246
Summary: What if there was another sister to the Pevensie family, older than Lucy but younger than Edmund. She wasn’t as noteworthy in their adventure but she became a Queen of Narnia just the same as the rest of her brother’s and sisters.Her story begins as their first story comes to an end when hunting the white stag they come across a Lamp post and a moment of hesitation is all it takes for one to be left behind.She’s been waiting a long time to see them again. This is her past and present combined.
Relationships: OFC/OC, Susan Pevensie/Caspian, original character/unknown
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Stories We Tell Ourselves

  
There’s a moment when they find the lamp post and it’s an old forgotten memory that makes it feel familiar. The forest almost growing up around it’s sides in a slide that intertwines with intricately decorated metal of the connector.

The lamp post though hidden still remained and almost exceeded the brightness of the faded memory that was a dream of another time, another life.

A doorway to another world.

They all descended from their horses but something held her back from getting too close to the lamp, while her brothers and sisters encircled it in interest.

Peter, hands resting comfortably on his belt with a content confidence so different from the insecure and arrogant child he had entered Narnia as, stood and stared with a lost curiosity of a man who would and had not defaulted in the fear of the unknown.

“‘This looks familiar,” his voice trailed off in a thoughtfulness, still staring at the post.

Lucy stood next to him, her brighter scarlet dress embraced by the highlights of the golden fabric that emphasised the rose gold leaf patterned crown that delicately adorned her head.

“As if from a dream,” Susan said, moving closer to Lucy’s side. Her dress a dark green, rich with the embroidery of the tailors of the castle. An embodiment of a Queen from her posture to her attitude. 

All of them were lined up in-front of her, their backs to her and their faces away towards the glow of the lamp in the day. It felt as it always had when Frances was with them, separate as if she was looking in on something she couldn’t understand and hadn’t been allowed to understand. It was no different from the beginning of their adventure, barely noticed and almost forgotten in the background of quest they had shared together. Her own story was drowned out by the bravery and nobility of Peter, the strategic mind of Edmund, the cleverness and beauty of Susan and, the loyalty and friendship that Lucy embodied. 

She loved them, but there was a disconnect between them and herself. A disconnect between the story that had been told and the facts that had been forgone. Her brothers and sisters had forgotten their past, their truth. 

When they had been crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia, there had been decisions to made. In the limelight, it was Peter who had shone the brightest and he cast a shadow that had shrouded the rest of them. It was him who had inspired soldiers into battle but that was all he had done, all he had thought he had needed to do. The others focused on things that matched their ideas of what they had thought to be done in their position but still also did just as little as Peter had thought to do due toThe freedom and lack of experience. In the meanwhile as they had played, Frances was the one who had managed the finances, who had stood with the soldiers and citizens of their Kingdom, asking of their problems. Her who had thought of the food that needed to be provided and her who had tried to learn medicine in order to provide schools to those. It was Frances who had made the laws in the new age of their Kingdom and therefore had ledtheminto the beginning of the Golden age for Narnians.

Peter was a good leader but a King he was not. If he had been of royal descent than maybe he would have learned in time but for her family who had arrived and considered this life a story, that is what they treated it as. They were just and brave but had no life experience for this world. They hunted, explored, and they battled. They loved, laughed and negotiated. They had played their parts well and so therefore had been absorbed into the ideology of what they could be and not what they needed to be.

She loved them despite their flaws, despite Peter’s arrogance, Edmund’s recklessness, Susan’s pride and Lucy’s naïvety. They were her family and to her family was worth the pain of not being seen, not being understood. The shadow and cynicism to their light and hope. _The realist and protector of their stories..._

“‘Or a dream of a dream,” Lucy followed Susan on as her eyes trailed down the length of the post. 

_Of their dreams... _

“Spare Room”, Lucy said to herself and then suddenly she turned, bursting into a run. Sheheaded off past the lamp post and into the trees. The horses left behind, they had chased her. Their voices echoing her name as the rest of their siblings followed Lucy deeper and deeper into the trees, like the rats that had followed the pied piper out of the village.

The further they ran, the closer and closer to the entrance of the wardrobe they got. Frances had started calling out for the rest of her family to stop and wait but it was too late. They couldn’t hear her and when Peter claimed aloud that no longer were the trees trees but something else. She knew then that it was over, that this life and future that she had accepted was finished. It was that thought that had caused her to hesitate and a thought was all it took.

A selfish thought.

A thought of not returning, or not wanting to go home. She had built a kingdom up from the ground and created a civilisation. Tears had been spent over laws that she had introduced and leaving had not even been discussed, not even thought of. It had been forgotten. Only she had remembered their past as time had moved on and they had aged. As Frances had experienced new memories and grown, she had eventually learned to let go and had long ago accepted that here, Narnia, was her future. That they needed her and she would do whatever she could in her power to build a great nation.

That one hesitation had costed her though. A second of delay was all it had taken and then it was she alone, left lost in the trees. Her brothers and her sisters along with the entrance to their past, both gone in a blink of an eye. A moment of indecision, a hesitation and she had lost it all. 

She had started shouting and angrily called their names, her calls becoming more and more desperate as she pushed forwards with a frantic pace. Branches hit her, scratches formed and she couldn’t see but she refused to accept that they weren’t there with her.It was then that a steady ache began in her chest, a stabbing pain like a thread being tugged out of her chest as she continued forward

The entrance must still be there! There wasn’t any other option! They were waiting for her to come out on the other side! It wasn’t gone ! She wasn’t left alone!Her eyes started watering as the pain grew but but she refused to cry, she wouldn’t let herself. She had to keep going and find them! Her hands smacking branches away in anger as she felt her anxiety grow, still running forward. 

She reached out for the hand that should have be waiting for her. 

She reached out and grasped nothing,

felt ......

nothing, 

no hand and no branches. 

She stood there stock still and her heart ached, a throbbing pain in her chest like an inflamed wound.

There she stood, exactly by the lamp post, their five horses, a sense of despair and down four family members.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at properly writing something, so I hope you all like it and you enjoy the story.


End file.
